Arendelle's Frozen Reprise
by Kyon05
Summary: Following the events of the story "A Frozen Conversation", Anna and Elsa now face their toughest challenge yet. Mysterious invaders have arrive in the Kingdom of Arendelle through the forms of "shooting stars" and now threaten the entire Kingdom's safety. And also, threaten the newly formed bonds of the two sisters of Arendelle. Adventure awaits in this new story of Frozen!
1. A Frozen Prologue

**A Frozen Prologue**

It was a brand new day. Nothing seemed to have come in between Elsa and I ever since we had resolved the almost evident take over of Arendelle by the likes of Han from "the southern isles". Who cares if I didn't know his last name. I had been stupid enough to even cared about such a frozen heartless being. But the next events that had befall Arendelle will challenge the renewed bonds between my sister and I.

I had always wondered what had become of the icy castle that I had left up in the North Mountains. Other than Olaf, who was the first snowman that I had brought to life. Marshmallow was the one who had kept me company and tried to defend me against the likes of the army that Han's had brought with him when he attempted to drag me back to Arendelle for the eventual set up of my false treason.

I had seen Anna leave the castle gates, this morning, to meet up with Kristoff at the Arendelle harbor. And then suddenly, in the clear blue sky on this calm afternoon, a shooting star had passed and landed somewhere in the mountains. And so I took it upon myself to investigate the mystery of this falling star.

"OUCH! That sure was a rough landing. Hmmmm I wonder where am I now. And where are Goofy and Donald? I was sure they were with me when were all on the Gunmi Ship and blasting our way into this world."

Looking up, I had seen two more stars fall into the mountains up ahead. I wonder if that was Goofy and Donald that got separated from me during the rough landing.

"Well, no time to wonder. Time to take some action and go on an adventure, here in the 'Frozen World of Arendelle'! Weird. The map says 'frozen world'. But nothing about this world seems frozen." As I spoke out my thoughts while getting up from the ground.

I started my way up the mountain and not even ten yards away from where I had gotten up, someone shouts behind me. As I turned, it was a woman. And she seemed poised with her hands out in front of her, as if she has some kind of power to threaten me with.

"Stop right there, stranger! Are you the one responsible for these falling stars in broad daylight?"

Sora had turned around and there stood Queen Elsa of Arendelle, with her hands held in front of her. Ready at any moment's notice, to blast her icy powers onto the confused destined hero of Kingdom Hearts, Sora.


	2. A Frozen Confrontation

**A Frozen Confrontation**

Sora stood there in shock of the woman who had her hands in front of her as a sign of defending herself against him. Little did he know that it was Elsa, queen of Arendelle, possessed the powers of ice. Calmly, Sora chose his words carefully before he began to speak to Elsa because any indication of threat, would cause Elsa to attack on a defenseless Sora.

"Listen, I have no intention of damaging this world or its people. I just happened to crash land on this kingdom of Arendelle and had lost my two companions while trying to land on this world. So please, don't feel alarmed"

"World? What do you mean by that?" Asked Elsa, looking confused as she tried to stay calm in this situation without feeling any more threatened. "Are you saying that you're from another dimension or some kind of 'time traveler'? Look whatever the answer is to your existence, I request that you leave this land now. And while you're at it, please take with you the two falling stars that had fallen to the North Mountain. If you fail to comply with my request, I will take it upon myself to use force in defense of my Kingdom and as place as Queen of Arendelle!"

The name of queen had flown through Sora's mind and soon enough, he found himself with no choice but to resolve this situation as quickly as possible. A shining light started to glow from Sora's right hand and in a split second, a blade in a shape of a giant key, had emerged. The Keyblade. Sora's choice of weapon and the key to resolving this problem that had infected this world and its kingdom.

"Please your highness. I mean no harm to you or your kingdom. As you can see, I weild the Keyblade that will soon resolve this conflict and as soon as I am able to do that, I will leave this Kingdom right away. After I find my friends, that is. So I request that you give me time to find out what these 'falling stars' are and everything should be well."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Asked Elsa, getting more frustrated as Sora explains more. "How do I know that whatever you're weidling won't cause problems to Arendelle or myself?"

"Well I'm not attacking you, aren't I? Wouldn't any bad guy, with the intention of exposing his weapon, just rush up and start attacking without a given notice?" Said Sora, who was also losing patience with trying to reason with Elsa. "So do we have a deal, your highness? I wish to investigate these falling stars and resolve this as swiftly as possible."

Soon a blast of icy passes right by Sora. Surprised, Sora soon then had a feeling that this confrontation won't be an easy walk in the park. Sora had no idea that Queen Elsa had the powers of ice and soon enough, another blast of frost had passed by Sora's right side. Gripping the handle of the Keyblade, Sora was left with no choice but to attack. The first attack was given and Sora is now on the defense to defend himself, after trying to reason with Elsa of investigating the "falling stars".

Sora soon rushed up towards Elsa and raised his Keyblade from below his right side of his body. An underhanded swing but Elsa anticipated the attack and dodged to the left of Sora's attack and countered with another blast of ice. Sora was almost caught in the blast but rolled out of harm's way.

"Please Queen Elsa, we don't have to do this" Said Sora, as he was trying to anticipate Elsa's next move. "I just want to help!"

"No! And I don't need any help from the likes of you or your people who were the falling stars just now!" Elsa said as she started to barrage blasts of ice towards Sora's location.

Dodging left and right. Rolling forwards, flipping backwards, and deflecting shots of icy blasts with his Keyblade, Sora was on his toes with Elsa's attacks. They were powerful blasts that meant business. If this keeps up, Sora will have lost all of his stamina to keep up with Elsa's attacks and he'll get caught in the blasts.

"Thats it, you leave me with no choice!" Sora readied his Keyblade from behind his back and with a might shout of his attack, he threw the Keyblade at Elsa. "Strike Raid!" One of Sora's signature attacks of his Keyblade skill set. The Keyblade was sent hurling at Elsa in a speed that was fast enough for Elsa to not have time to counter attack. Elsa had dodged to the left, with the Keyblade barely grazing her on the left side of her face.

Shocked about the sudden revelation that Sora had more attacks up his sleeve than what he seems capable of, Elsa took it upon herself to summon up another form of a giant snowman to help her defend and attack Sora on the offensive. But before she could summon a giant snowman, another Keyblade was hurling towards her. She dodged to the right and then to the left. Another Keyblade hurled at her and she dodged once again, to the left. Four consecutive attacks. Elsa thought that was the end of it until she heard "FINAL STRIKE!" and at a split second, she found herself almost face to face with the hurling Keyblade flying towards her. Luckily, she had enough time to dodge the attack by diving to the right and thus ended Sora's barrage of Keyblade attacks.

"That was close!" as Elsa had just avoided an attack that would've knocked her out. Getting up from the ground, she saw Sora running up to her. Elsa readied another attack. This time she shot a wall of ice in front of her. Sora was caught in the surprise and couldn't stop himself in time from slamming into the wall of ice.

Sora had ran directly into Elsa's wall of ice. "OUCH!" as Sora shouted in pain. Elsa then proceeded to create a ground of ice from underneath of Sora and soon, he found himself slipping and sliding. With no grip to gain his balance, Elsa was on the offense and blasted the wall of ice towards the slipping and sliding Sora. The ice wall had shattered on impact and Sora was dazed as he fell to the ground.

"How's that for an attack! You're not the only one with surprises up their sleeves! HAHAHA!" Elsa found herself enjoying this little battle. As if it was a little skirmish for her to gain more control over her powers.

"What are you even saying!? That last attack was pretty brutal!"

"Oh stop being a baby! That wall of ice, I detonated it upon impact of your face. So it had only half of the impact damage that you would've received if I hadn't done that. So be grateful!" As Elsa explained in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Soon after, Elsa's expression went blank. Something was wrong. Sora got up in a hurry and race towards Elsa to see what was wrong. Soon enough, black blobs started to form up from the ground. Heartless! Enemies found in the Kingdom Hearts world as they prey on the hearts of people for their own powerful gain. All forms of the Heartless had begun to show up. The small ones, the soldier types, and the big defensive powerhouse Heartless. Sora had to jump back from where he had been. Elsa soon was briming with a dark aura around her and her heart started to glow.

"So we finally meet, Sora. I had expected to see you soon, in preparation of my master plan to take over this world." the mysterious voice had said.

A shadowy figure had emerged from behind Elsa. It was an elderly man with evil yellow eyes, wearing black attire, and weilding a dark Keyblade. The heartless made way for this shadowy figure to approach Sora.

"I am Master Xehanort. I am a Keyblade Master from the past. You could actually say, I am one of the original people to weild a weapon like this and mastered it to it's full potential. It seems that I have taken a liking to you, Sora. Destined Keyblade weilder and soon, a master as well. Only if you can overcome this trial and tribulations will you finally reaize this destiny of yours."

"What are you even talking about? Was that you who fell from the sky and into this world?"

"Maybe? Maybe not? You'll soon find out. But as I recall, the queen of this land seems to be having a severe conflict within her heart. I'm going to use that to my advantage and take over this land."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well I'll let these Heartless take care of you first. Queen Elsa needs to make the Kingdom of Arendelle a frozen landscape that it was once before. Frozen Hearts! They're the types to be easily taken! And with enough hearts will I have the power to finally conquer and control Kingdom Hearts!"

"Not on my watch!" Said Sora as he began to rush towards Master Xehanort. But in a flash, Elsa had stopped in front of Sora. Surprised, Sora had to stop his assault and Elsa positioned her hand over Sora's heart. With a swift blast, Sora was flown across the field and onto a base of a tree trunk. Sora's heart now contained ice. Ice that would eventually freeze his heart and his body and become an icy statue forever.

"HAHAHAHA! Now's the time to execute the plan! Elsa! I command you to freeze the kingdom of Arendelle and create an army of giant snowmen to contain anyone who dares to interfere with my plans! And Sora, I will see you on top of the North Mountains!"

Elsa shot a blast of ice up in the air and soon after, a big white cloud had engulf Arendelle. Everything had suddenly turned into a winter wonderland. Sora's breath was visible and he found himself shaking from the sudden cold. Elsa also shot blasts of ice onto the ground and multiple giant snowmen had emerged and started making their trek towards the Kingdom. Sora can only watch hopelessly as Elsa started to cause destruction with her powers.

After Elsa was finished with her task, Master Xehanort disappearead as black smoke had engulf his whole body. The same happened with Elsa and they were soon both gone. Sora slowly got up and he could feel the pain of the ice within his heart, getting stronger. Sora got into his attack position and rushed towards the muiltiple Heartless waiting for him. He had no time to waste anymore time. The situation took a turn for the worst and now, he must resolve this on his own. Or so he had thought. Little did he know, that the falling stars weren't part of Master Xehanort's team.


	3. A Frozen Meeting

**A Frozen Meeting**

Running towards the open gates of the castle, Anna was on her way to meet with Kristoff in the town's central area. Sven was also with Kristoff after their small job of delivering ice to a neighboring town. Kristoff shared a carrot with Sven while Olaf was too busy sniffing flowers all over the town's small pop up shops. His little overhead flurry kept him from melting in this nice summer day.

"Kristoff! I'm finally here!" Anna shouted as she finally had arrived to the meeting spot where Kristoff and company were waiting. "So how did the job go?" Anna asked.

"It went well. I mean all we did was deliver ice. I still can't believe your sister had labeled me as Arendelle's official Ice Deliverer."

"But you said you had no problems with that title?"

"Yeah I had no problems with it"

"Then why are you still complaining about it?"

"I'm not complaining. Just stating a fact of shock thats all." Kristoff had said to escape this eventual arguement, if it were to roll any more further.

"So what do you wanna do today? Its a beautiful day today!"

"Not really sure. Sven's still pretty tired from the events that had happened. It seemed like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah. Two days ago, Arendelle was about to become a frozen piece of land for all of eternity. But its ok. Maybe we can just all hang out in the castle today and just take it easy. Are you all in for this idea, Olaf?"

"Ok that sounds like a great idea!" Olaf had replied with great enthusiasm for Anna's idea.

"Okay, so its settled! A nice relaxing day will commence in the castle! Lets go!"

The group started to make their way towards the castle after the decision was made. Anna was in high spirits, but she knew Elsa and her were still miles away from becoming normal sisters. Much to what had happened during the great freeze of Arendelle, both sisters will have to patch up the amount of lost time that they didn't get to spend together, in their childhood. As soon as Anna and company were by the castle bridge, a shooting star came crashing down right in front of them.

Out of the smoke and rubble, there stood a girl. A girl in pink clothing and red hair. Her eyes were blue just like the ocean. She wasn't as tall as Anna. Probably an inch shorter than Anna. She looked back towards the group.

"Um, where am I?" the mysterious girl had asked the group.

The group didn't have an answer right away. All they could do was stare at the mysterious girl who happened to appear in front of them as they were making their way to the castle gates. The citizens nearby also were stopped in their tracks. They were all as shocked as Anna and company. Soon enough, Anna mustered the courage to gather herself and answer her question of confusion.

"You're in the kingdom of Arendelle. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. And might who I ask your name please?"

"Princess!?" the mysterious girl replied in shock. "Your majesty! I'm sorry for my sudden intrusion into your kingdom. You see, I got separated from my other friends while on our way to this world."

"This world? You mean you're not from this world?"

"No, I'm not. We were making our way to this world because of a disturbance that we had noticed taking place in this world."

"And what is this disturbance you speak of?" Asked Anna, beginning to think that something bad was about to happen again.

"Well you see-"

As soon as the mysterious girl could start her explanation, thick white clouds had taken up in the sky above Arendelle. It was the same kind of cloud that had engulf Arendelle when Elsa had lost control of her powers. And soon after, snow started to fall down from the clouds and the temperature had dropped. Everyone around town started to panic and retreated back into their houses. The small shops around town had closed up. Anna soon wondered what was going on and hoped that Elsa was alright.

"We need to head back to the castle. Come on!" Kristoff ordered to the group. "First things first. We need to find out if Elsa is alright." Kristoff explained.

"Right. You can save your explanation for later, after we make sure that my sister is ok."

"Okay. But I forgot to introduce myself to you, your majesty. My name is Kairi"

"Nice to meet you Kairi. Now come on!" Anna had said, as they hurried towards the castle gates. Snow had already fallen in large amounts and the whole harbor was frozen solid.

As they were making their way to the gates, black blobs started to form in front of the entrance to the castle. They were blocking the castle gates. The Heartless had arrived and now plan on delaying time for the group from getting into the castle.

"What are these things?!" said Anna. "We need to get into the castle now!" Anna started to charge towards the Heartless. But as soon as she was able to take off, Kristoff had stopped her.

"Woah there fiesty pants! We need to stay away from these guys. They don't look very forgiving if you got hurt."

"I'll take care of them!" a voice called out from the back of the group.

Kairi now weilded a blade in the shape of a key. A Keyblade to be exact! The same type of weapon that Sora has, who also had crash landed onto this world. She made her way to the front of the group and ordered everyone to stay together and stand back.

"You guys just stay safe and don't get near these guys. They're called Heartless and they invade worlds in hopes of taking it over through the releasing of hearts." Kairi explained to the group.

Soon after, Kairi rushed towards the group of Heartless blocking the castle gates. One by one, she took care of them using the Keyblade she had in her hands. Her keyblade was outfitted with flowers on the tip, while the handle and base of the blade was colored in a golden color. Kairi used magic to attack the Heartless as well. Freezing magic. Fire magic. Thunder magic. It was a magical light show that Anna and company were witnessing. She added in melee attacks as well. But magic was more prominent in her attack skill set.

"Wait whats that behind us!?" Anna had noticed that Heartless were also forming at the other end of the bridge. They were blocked out both ways. The Heartless on the other end were soon making their way to the group.

Kairi already had her hands full with the Heartless that she was fighting. She soon noticed the group of Heartless coming as Anna had voiced her findings. Kairi blasted a bolt of lighting towards the group. About six of them went down, but there were still many more coming their way. Kairi had to do something fast. But she coudn't think of anything due to the overwhelming numbers of the Heartless.

Soon after, something zoomed passed by them. Another person had shown up! But not from the form of a shooting star. She just happened to zoom by and appeared out of nowhere. This mysterious figure was a woman. About the same height as Anna and she had blue hair. Dressed in a mixture of blue and dark blue, she also weilded a Keyblade. Her's was different in form too. It was blue, from tip to the handle. The tip part of the blade was outfitted with a "snowflake" looking pattern.

"I'll handle this group. Just focus on your side Kairi!" the mystery woman had ordered.

"Okay, thanks Aqua!" as Kairi continued to defeat the Heartless on her side.

Aqua, the mystery woman with a keyblade, swiftly took care of Heartless in a flash. She was so fast that the Heartless couldn't keep up with her movements nor couldn't counter attack with anything they had. Dodging left and right. Blasting the Heartless with ice magic, Aqua was making routes out of the Heartless.

Within minutes, the coast was clear. All the enemies had been defeated and Aqua had been reunited with Kairi.

"Glad to see that you made it into this world, Kairi!"

"Yeah. The same could be said about you as well Aqua! I thought I had lost you during the landing into this world."

"Yes, but now's not the time to explain about what had happened in the past. Right now, Sora is somewhere in this world. Master Xehanort has plans to try and take over the Queen of this land. We need to find Sora and stop Master Xehanort!"

"Wait what? Someone is trying to take control of my sister Elsa? Please, you must help me stop them, if this is true!" Said Anna, as she started to panic about what Elsa could be going through this minute. "If this is the reason why Arendelle is going through another freezing blizzard like this, then it's my job to find Elsa and stop it once again!"

"No princess! This time, its not as easy it seems. This is a whole different situation that you're dealing with. The factors of this situation have become even more difficult with the interference of one man and his plan to take over this world."

"Then we must team up to stop this said person!"

"Yeah, I'm all in for another adventure. How about you Sven? 'I'm in!' Kristoff said in a "reindeer voice. "Alright! So when do we start!"

"As soon as we get some warm clothes first!" Kairi had said while shaking from the cold weather that had arrived. "I can't take it. I need some warms clothes! brrrrrr"

"The same could be said for me." Aqua was also shaking from the freezing weather.

"Okay! Let's all head into the castle and get suited up for this adventure!"


	4. A Frozen Situation

**A Frozen Situation**

The interior of the Arendelle castle was spacious and grand. Pictures, chandeliers and staircases eveloped the whole interior. Kairi and Aqua were stunned at the sight of this castle. It was so amazing that they had forgotten about the cold weather for a split second until Anna had called on them.

"Kairi? Aqua?" Anna called out in a somewhat worried voice.

"Oh! Right! We're here to get suited up for this cold weather!" Aqua said in a surprised voice. "Come on Kairi, lets go."

"Right behind you." Kairi said, as they both made their way to where Anna and Kristoff were standing. "I wonder how anyone can live in a place like this. I couldn't imagine living like this. Especially from the place where I had come from. Destiny Island." Kairi explained while walking with everyone down the hallway of the castle.

Arendelle's castle was three floors up. Anna and Elsa's rooms where located on the second floor. The third floor was where the ballrooms and guests rooms were located, in case there was a special event being held at the castle. The first floor of the castle was just the lobby and kitchen. Bathrooms were abundant in the castle. Nine bathrooms total, were all located in the castle. Three on each floor, to be exact.

Anna had explained to Kairi and Aqua about the events of the first "Great Thaw of Arendelle" when Elsa had ran away from the kingdom, due to the revelations of her ice powers to the people of Arendelle. Although, Elsa hadn't given a chance to the people of Arendelle about whether they would have accepted her for what she was after the reveal, people had already begun to quiver in fear after finding out. And thats when Elsa had made her escape into the North Mountains to be isolated from everyone so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially Anna.

"After many events that led up to the final confrontation of the 'Great Thaw of Arendelle', my heart had finally become frozen. And what was the true act of love that was needed to thaw out any frozen heart? It was sacrificing myself for the safety of my sister from Han's backstabbing attack. Olaf once said 'love is putting someone else's needs over yours'. And that was the it. Knowing fully well that meeting up with Kristoff on that frozen fjord and him giving me a kiss as a true act of love to thaw my frozen heart was the answer, it was just fullfilling my own desires."

"Wow! I had no idea how intense the situation must've been!" Kairi said to Anna, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. But oh Kairi, would you stop being a cry baby?! Anna's all fine and well." Aqua said in a slightly irritated and sarcastic tone of voice.

"I know, but I just can't help myself". Kairi explained herself.

"Thats because you're a hopeless romantic who can't even tell her feelings to Sora." Aqua replied, now in a sassy tone.

"Oh would you stop it, Aqua. Stop being so mean!" Kairi rebuttled.

"Hahaha, I'm sure you and Sora would make a great couple!" Anna added.

"Whhaa?!" Kairi blew up red in the face as they had finally made it to Anna's room.

"Well here it is. My room! Elsa and I dont' share rooms yet. But we will soon. After we bring her back home. All of my winter clothes should be inside the closet. Kristoff. You, Olaf, and Sven can go to my parent's room and find a change of clothes there. We don't want you guys peeking in here" Anna said in a very straight face.

"Alright. Come on guys, lets go leave the girls alone." And with that being said, they all made their way down towards the end of the hallway, where Anna's parent's room was located.

"Alright, so you guys can choose anything in here!" Anna said while opening up her closet door.

Many dresses were hung from hangers. There were various types and designs of boots and heels as well. The closet space was big enough to fit a whole bathroom in here. Kairi and Aqua took their time looking through all the dresses. Some were in the colors of blue, light blue, green, and pink. There were some that had a much darker shade of color. Kairi and Aqua were having fun playing dress up and making Anna be the judge of their clothing choices. Soon enough, all three of them were playing dress up and pretending to walk down a catwalk inside of Anna's room. Laughter and voices of joy filled the room.

And after an hour of playing dress up, they had finally come down to their choices. Kairi had a Pink dress which had floral patterns on the skirt. And a darker shade of pink for her overcoat. She also had a small satchel that carried some of her potions and elixirs that she had while on her travels to Arendelle. Kairi also had peach colored boots and light blue colored fuzzy mittens. Her overcoat also had a hood as well, to keep more warm on this trek up the Northern Mountain.

Aqua had all shades of blue on her. A dark blue dress with Arendelle patterns all around. A regular blue coat and black colored gloves. She also wore black boots as well. She didn't have any other extra accessories on her, like Kairi had her small satchel. Aqua's clothes didn't look like it would keep anyone warm, but Anna had suggested it to her, since Aqua wanted something that wasn't too heavy in weight and could still make her mobile if they encountered a battle while on their way up the mountains.

Anna's clothes were that of a black and blue dress. The blue part being the skirt and the black the top. An overcoat, just like Kairi, except it was colored red. A small fuzzy blue cap on top of her head. Red fuzzy mittens and black boots. A brown satchel was wrapped around Anna's body as well. Inside of the satchel carried rope and pick axes. Just in case there was going to be any serious climbing to be done in this adventure. This arrangement of clothing was similar to when Anna had made her way up the North Mountains and met Kristoff and Sven.

"OKAY! We're all ready! Lets go save Elsa and return Arendelle back to normal!" Anna had shouted cheerfully.

"Alright! Lets go save Sora!" Kairi had shouted.

"And then you'll confess your feelings?" Aqua added.

"Whhhaa?" Kairi had turned red once again.

Anna had opened up the door and there was Sven, Kristoff and Olaf. Sleeping on the hallway right outside of Anna's room. Apparently, it didn't take them long enough to get changed. Well, Kristoff that is. And they were waiting for about an hour while they were playing dress up.

"Wake up guys. We have to get going!" Anna said while shaking Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to wake up.

"Oh you guys are finally done?" Said Kristoff in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, now lets get going!" Anna had replied.

As the group had made their down from the second floor to the lobby, they were met with the castle's butler, Percy. He seemed like an easy going person and was also dressed in winter clothing, due to the unexpected change in the weather. He had a look of worrisome in his eyes. He then proceeded to stop the group.

"Where are you going princess? Its too dangerous to go out there." Percy asked.

"I'm going to bring back Elsa. She's disappeared somewhere in the North Mountains again. Anyways, this whole situation seems pretty suspicious. But you don't have to worry about a thing! I have my friends with me. Especially these two, Kairi and Aqua. They both know whats been going on with this situation thats happened and they're also here to find one of their friends, who has also disappeared into the North Mountains." Anna explained.

"Ok, I guess thats enough of a valid reason for me to let you go. Just please make sure all of you get back here safely, with Elsa in hand."

"We will. I'll leave you to take care of Arendelle while I'm gone. I know we haven't stayed in Arendelle long enough to resume our watch over the kingdom, but I promise after this is all done and through, we won't be going anywhere."

"Ok your majesty" Percy said while bowing his head.

The group then made their way to the main entrance. The castle staff opened the doors and freezing, cold air filled the room swiftly. It was cold and the whole kingdom was eveloped in a thick blanket of snow. The fjord was once again a giant frozne ice skating ring. Kairi and Aqua met eyes with Percy as they made their way down from the staircase. They both gave their nods to Percy as an acknowledgment of their safe return. The doors had closed and that was the last Percy had seen Anna and her friends wander off into the North Mountains once again. But he knew that she was in good company.

"All right! Lets do this!" Anna said with full optimism. "Elsa, we're coming!"

"Please be safe Sora." whispered Kairi.

The group made their way past the castle gates, through the town and into the pathway of the North Mountain. The icy cold winds blew into their faces. It was definitely colder than before. But before they even made a dent into their new adventure, a group of figures could be seen from the distance. Not too far from where they were standing. And upon closer inspection, they finally found out the horror of the figures. It was an army of giant snowmen. And they were making their way towards the group and Arendelle. Having no choice, Kairi and Aqua took the front line. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf took the defensive and gave the two some space in front of them. It was time for battle.


	5. A Frozen Determination

**A Frozen Determination**

A shadow claw from a Soldier clashed with Sora's Keyblade. More of these clashes were a common sight in this battle, as Sora was trying his best to defend himself from these Heartless. Soldiers, Shadows, and Neo shadows. They were all on the battlefield, each of them surrounding Sora and blindlessly attacking. Sora was already heavily damaged from the last attack from Elsa. But this attack wasn't your usual attack. It was slowing Sora down and the pain could be felt within his heart. He knew that something wasn't right.

Again and again, his Keyblade clashed with these Heartless. Their numbers seemed to have dwindled to only a handful and Sora started to feel a little bit more confident into this battle. Sora readied his Keyblade for magic attacks that contained fire and thunder. Ice attacks were useless in this situation due to the change in the weather after the last encounter with Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle wasn't in her right mind and was being controlled by the evil Master Xehanort. The Heartless were reduced to just being only three of them.

"Alright, let's finish this! Sonic Blade!" And with one swift charging attack from Sora that sent him from one place on the battlefield directly across, while slashing into enemies, defeated the remaining Heartless.

"Finally, its done. Oh man, I'm really beat though. That last attack from the Queen, I wonder what it was."

Sora knew he was in great danger if he didn't get any answers soon. So he only had one way to get answers and that was to go up. Into the North Mountains and return Queen Elsa back to normal. Clenching his chest, his heart began to disappear from the pain that Sora had felt during that battle. But the climate change was too much. Sora soon found himself shivering to the cold weather. He had to find some shelter or some kind of place that would offer warm clothing. He continued his trek up the mountain until he saw smoke. It was smoke from a chimney. There was a cottage in the horizon from Sora's view.

"Yes! Finally!" Sora said in excitement. He began to run down the slope and jumped over a small stream of water. If he had fell into that, he would've felt the horrifying temperatures.

Sora finally managed to make it to the front of the cottage. There was a sign that hung from the roof of the cottage. Wiping it down from the snow that blocked the sign, it read "Oaken's Trading Post...With Sauna".

"Its my lucky day! Hahahaha!" Sora said excitedly as he opened the door. A voice had greeted him as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Yooohooo! Big summer blow out! We have swimsuits, clogs and a suntan bottle of my own invention, yah!" said the voice.

Sora then looked to his left and there was a big man behind a counter with a very jolly expression. He had his arms folded on top of the counter and his hands were clapped together. He seemed like a very friendly person and Sora had to ask him one thing.

"Do you guys have any clothes in here? I'm freezing right now!" Sora said while crossing his arms around his body, shivering from the cold.

"Oh that would be in our vendor department." As Oaken pointed towards the farthest left side of the room.

There was folded clothes on top of a small stool. Right alongside of the stool, there was rope and an ice pick. Sora walked over to the clothes and looked at them. They seemed to be in the right size for him. Although the clothes that Sora has on right now, were magical in a very special way. They have the ability to make Sora change into different drive forms that would boost his abilities in battle. And sometimes would allow Sora to dual wield Keyblades.

Sora took the clothes and walked up to the counter where Oaken was patiently sitting. Sora placed the clothes on the counter and proceeded to search his pockets for money.

"I'll take these." Sora said.

"Ok, that would be forty." Oaken replied.

"Forty? As in forty munnies?" Sora replied back. Munnies was the currency being used in the world that Sora came from. They were small little colorful balls of glass and the amount of these colorful balls was determined by the size. The bigger, the more munny it carried.

Sora took out fifty munnies from his pocket and placed it on the counter. Oaken looked at the balls with a blank stare. And then looked at Sora. He wanted an explanation for this.

"What is this?" Oaken asked.

"It's munny. Its the currency that my world uses. Can you not accept this type of payment?" Asked Sora.

"Well, I'm not familiar with this type of currency. Whats the value in our world if I were to convert them?" Asked Oaken.

"Beats me. I have no idea whats the currency value of these munnies if converted in this world. But please, you've got to let me have these clothes. I'm really in a tight bind right now." Sora begged. "I need to find the Queen and restore the weather back to normal."

"Hmmmmm where have I heard this before..."Oaken said, recalling a similar incident that happened in his shop. "Well I'll accept this type of payment. Just for now. The next time you come in, you have to pay with our currency." Oaken demanded.

"Thanks! I'll promise to do that. The munnies I gave you total up to fifty. So it covers the expense of these clothes. But one question, where can I go to change?" Sora asked.

"Theres a small barn right outside of this cottage. You can use that place to change and stay for a night, since its dreadfully cold out there!" Oaken offered as he took the munnies and placed them in a jar.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to visit again!" Sora said happily as he bolted out the door.

Sora ran inside of the barn. He found an old lanter and lit it up using the fire magic from his Keyblade. Sora then changed into the clothes that he had gotten from Oaken. They were warm enough for him to gain comfort from this winter weather. A black fuzzy jacket, a small black fuzzy cap, black long pants, and black fuzzy gloves was Sora's new attire.

Sora was very comfortable with his new change of clothes and the shelter that he received from Oaken. There was a hay stack right in the middle of the small barn. Sora used it as a bedding and soon after, had fallen asleep from all the activity that had happened. But little to Sora's knowledge, Master Xehanort is making his next move. One that will take Oaken's trading post by surprise.


	6. A Frozen Battle

A Frozen Battle

A green colored light emitted out of Kairi's right hand. It wrapped around like how a vine would as it encapsulates itself onto a fence that's been built for a while. For a while, the light seemed to be blossoming into a flower. But that was just a silhouette of the supposed flower. And just like that, a magical Keyblade appeared inside of Kairi's right hand. She then weilded the weapon with both hands and was set in an offensive stance, clenching the Keyblade right in front of herself, against the marshmallow brigade in front of them.

Aqua was also ready to go. A birght light emitted from Aqua's right hand and magical sparkles appeared. In a split second, a Keyblade had also appeared in Aqua's right hand. Although, her stance was different. She was upright with a calm demeanor. She had her left hand positioned a little away from her. As if she was going to use that hand to defend herself with. Aqua was more of a magic based user of the Keyblade. Physical attacks isn't her strong suit against enemies.

Since Aqua is Kairi's mentor, Kairi was also taught under the same teachings as Aqua. Although Kairi hasn't had much battle experience prior to this confrontation, Aqua had full confidence in Kairi's ability to defend herself and protect the Princess and her friends right behind them. But with what Aqua has seen from Kairi's battle strategies and techniques, she's almost as well rounded as Sora is in terms of battle capabilities.

Looking at each other, they were ready to go. Kairi had her attacks set in her mind. And the same can be said for Aqua. With a swift burst, Kairi and Aqua were rushing towards the marshmallow brigade. Aqua was the first to make a move. She raised her Keyblade right in front of herself.

"Firaga Burst!" Aqua shouted and a blast of fireballs came shooting out of the tip of her Keyblade. All five shots came in direct hit on one of the marshmallow fiends. It was super effective and within seconds, that marshmallow enemy was gone.

"What ever you do Kairi, don't slip up and use any ice magic on these guys. That's their element and they will use it to strengthen themselves!" Aqua commanded.

"Understood. I'll keep that in mind...aaahh!" Kairi shouted. She had just evaded an attack from the marshmallow. Tumbling to the right, she regained her balance and shot out a fireball attack from her Keyblade.

"Firaga!" Shouted Kairi, as the fireball hit the marshmallow right in the chest. The attack did damage, but not considerable damage compared to Aqua's Firaga Blast. Still inexperienced within the field of battle, Kairi doesn't have much offensive power in both physical and magical attacks. But she has one perk though. Her magical stamina is pretty high. She can't run out of magical stamina as fast as Aqua and the others.

"Firaga!" Kairi shouted out again as she's running around the marshmallow, trying to confuse and dodge his attacks. The marshmallow wildly swung his arms around like a helicopter. Kairi ducked and continued her offensive attack on the giant snowman. After running around a full 360 degrees on the snowman, he lost his balance and fell on the ground. There was steam coming out from the shots that Kairi had impacted onto the snowman. It was time for Kairi to finish off her foe.

She jumped up high into the air and aimed her Keyblade towards the marshmallow. Kairi took a deep breath and shouted out her atttack.

"Firaga Blast!" It was the same attack that Aqua had done earlier into this fight. Five large shots of fireballs came shooting down from Kairi's Keyblade and into the marshmallow. He was defeated as a large fog of steam was released up into the air. The attack was a little too much for Kairi. So the ricohet had knocked her back onto the ground instead of her landing on her feet. Its a good thing there was snow all over the place, as it softened her landing.

But there was no time to waste. Another marshmallow had shown up from the steam and threw a punch towards Kairi. She was dangerously close to where Anna and company were.

"Reflect!" A barrier of light had covered the group and the marshmallow punch was rejected by the barrier. He flew back and lost his step in the process. He was off balance. It was time for Kairi to take the offensive.

The barrier glowed and shot out little shards of light towards the marshmallow. He fell down due to the magical shots that were being fired at him. Kairi rush towards the marshmallow and shouted out another attack.

"Fire Blazer!" shouted Kairi. Instead, it wasn't just a straight magical attack. It was a special technique that had encapsulated Kairi with flames all around herself and her Keyblade. She made quick slashes to the marshmallow while he was on the ground. He wasn't able to get up and retalliate, as he was too big to do so. Kairi was making quick work of her foe. Each slash melted his snow skin and after ten slashes, Kairi twisted to the right, with both hands on her Keyblade. "Fire Blazer Strike!" And with one swing, five giant fireballs came shooting out of her swing and finished off the marshmallow.

The fiery glow that surrounded Kairi had faded off. Kairi was already tired from all the attacking she's been doing, despite still having a lot of magical stamina left. The cold weather was a factor to this, since temperatures do take a toll on a person's body. Heavily breathing, she retreated to where Anna and company were located.

"Whats wrong?" asked Anna.

"I'm just tired. I'm not used to this cold weather, even though this fight is pretty intense." Replied Kairi who was trying to catch her breath.

Aqua, on the other hand, was in a different situation. She was making quick work of the marshmallow fiends. She was switching from different commands to another.

"Magic Wish!" shouted Aqua. A blue light engulfed Aqua and her Keyblade was floating right in front of her, with her right hand sticking out. She could control her Keyblade without wielding it. She soon made gestures with her arm to send her Keyblade flying towards the marshmallows. Each one were struck with the Keyblade muiltiple times in a very fast motion. After a few combos, the Keyblade returned to Aqua and she did her final attack.

"Magic Wish Srike!" shouted Aqua, as her Keyblade was positioned above her. Both her arms were pointed upward, towards the floating Keyblade abover her. With her pose resembling that of a figure skater who was doing those magnificent spins, Aqua was sent into a spinning frenzy with beams of light following her spinning. She spun around like a top, hitting each of the marshmallows with her final attack. Each one of them were defeated after they were hit by her attack. And after a few seconds, the attack had ended. But the brigade of marshmallows didn't end. There were still coming.

Aqua was already reaching her magical stamina limit. She could only do one more attack. She had no choice. She had to use one of her more stronger command styles.

"Kairi, back me up with her Firaga spells. I'm going to activate one of my stronger command styles to finsih this battle off." Aqua commanded.

"Ok understood!" Replied Kairi. "Ok I'll be right back. You guys just sit tight. This battle will be over soon." Kairi said to Anna and company.

Kairi had gotten up and rush towards Aqua. With her Keyblade pointed in front of her with both hands, she started the offensive attack. Firaga fireballs bombarded the marshmallow brigade. Aqua closed her eyes and a bright light had surrounded Aqua.

"Blade Charge!" shouted Aqua. Her Keyblade was glowing even more brightly and soon enough, it had turned into a giant blade of light. The blade was as tall as Aqua.

"You haven't seen this command style yet, huh?" she asked Kairi.

"No, but its pretty amazing." Replied Kairi, as she was focused on her spellcasting.

Aqua then rushed towards the marshmallow brigade. Her blade of light swung around, hitting each of the marshmallows and they were easily defeated. The blade wasn't heavy, was it was just the light that had the effect of the Keyblade being a giant sword.

Aqua swung her light blade upwards, downwards, sidewards and straight forward. The marhsmallows were dropping in numbers really fast. Kairi's barrage of Firage fireballs were helping as well. Aqua had reached her limit for this command style. With one final overhead swing of the giant light blade, streams of light had beamed off into five different directions. Like an explosion and destroyed the remaining marshmallow fiends.

Aqua was tired. She was panting hard and needed a breather to gather herself up. Kairi helped Aqua try to regain her balance. They knew that fighting in this cold weather wasn't going to be easy for them. Anna and company went towards where Kairi and Aqua were located.

"That was really awesome!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Yeah that was really awesome. How were you guys able to do all of that?" asked Kristoff.

"Well, it was all thanks to a lot of practice." explained Kairi. "It's not an overnight kind of learning experience though. You need a lot of patience and practice to be able to do things like this. And the special attacks that you guys were seeing us do. Like when I had flames around me or when Aqua was glowing with light. Or when her Keyblade turned into a giant blade of light. That's all called a Command Style. It changes our style of how we fight with our Keyblade and gives us both elemental and damage advantages as well."

"You think we can be able to weild Keyblades as well?" asked Anna.

"No it's not possible. We're from a different world than yours." replied Aqua. "We're just here on a mission to restore this place back to normal and defeat Master Xehanort. He could be the one who's behind all of this and with the disappearance of your sister, Queen Elsa".

"Interesting. Well I'm sure I can wield a Keyblade! Can I try?" asked Anna.

"Sorry your majesty, but its just not possible." replied Aqua.

"HHHAAWWWWW...ok fine." repled Anna in a very disappointed tone. "Well I'm still sure I can though! So are you both all ok to go? We have to get back Elsa and find your friend, Sora!"

"Right! Well Kairi, are you ready to go? My magical stamina hasn't restored back to full levels yet, but I'm sure you still have a lot more left." said Aqua.

"Yeah I am. And I guess I do. I'll try my best in the next battle!" replied Kairi in a very optimistic tone of voice.

"Alright! Onwards to the North Mountain!" shouted Anna


End file.
